The mage in bts
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy was on a mission. In the mission she and team natsu were trapped in the castle. Bts were forced to watch it on jhope's laptop. Lucy faced a huge problem and bts saved her from it. Bts and lucy had to pay a price for her safety. So the two agreed to it.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy ran through the castle corridors. She was scared more than ever. She was so close to being free she was loosing it. Jhope turned on his laptop as he sat on his bed. He looked at the screen and it started to glitch. It showed a blonde girl running through a castle. She was immediately pinned by what it looked like two cats with wings? He shook his head and tried to go off of it or at least turn off his laptop but it didn't work. She was screaming and kicking. She couldn't push them off. A guy with salmon hair came and tried to kiss her but a woman with red hair came and pushed him out the way. She was almost close but slipped on ice? A bluish blackish haired guy kissed her and had his hands around her waist. Then what seemed like a little girl came and tried to take her awy from the people but slipped on the ice. The blonde finally escaped but left Wendy. "Gray, natsu, erza can save their selves but Wendy is only a kid." She opened the door and seen gray, natsu, and erza asleep but Wendy being dhallway

down the hallway.

"Lucy!" She cried out her voice echoing through the castle.

"Wendy!" She tried to go through the castle again but the doors slammed shut. Lucy couldn't open the door anymore. She banned on the doors but it didn't work. V, jimin, and Jung kook cane in. They looked at the screen. V smiled.

"Watching anime?"

"I don't know, but my laptop is glitched or something and will not go off." Jung kook looked up what he thought the anime was.

"The anime is fairy tail, the main characters are natsu, gray, erza, carla, happy, and lucy. The thing is there was never an episode were they were trapped in a castle." Jhope looked at the laptop screen again.

"Lucy was almost raped by gray, but now gray, natsu, erza, happy, and Carla are knocked out. Wendy was taken away by something and lucy tried to get her but the castle doors slammed shut. " V looked at lucy.

"Poor lucy" Jimin looked confused then looked at the characters.

"Lucy she looks pained without wendy. Is wendy her daughter or sister." Jung kook turned to jimin.

"No but she treats her like it, I guess she is how you would say both." The screen showed words.

"Life is full of mysterious things. Turn off the screen and lucy dies. She doesn't know anyone is watching but will know later." Jhope turned to the three.

"Get jin, rap monster, and Suga." They nodded and got them. Rap monster, Suga, and jin grabbed a chair and sat in one.

"We know the story now Jhope but I don't know why you need us." Rap monster said.

"You all need to be here with me, we all need to watch this as a group. I might be able to help her if it let's me but for now all we can do is watch." Everyone looked at the screen as Jhope connected the laptop to the TV.

Lucy looked at the doors horrified.

"I don't want to go back I almost died being in there, but for wendy i will. I will be strong for wendy." She looked at her keys.

"This castle cancels out all powers. Even my whip will not work." She looked at the castle walls and climbed up the castle. She stood on the roof and looked at the window. She kicked it open and jumped in. She fell down on the ground hard. She wanted to scream but couldn't.

"Itai" She stood up and looked around. She had noticed she was in the hallway. Erza, gray, happy, and natsu seemed to be awake.

"Lucy" They ran to her.

"Are you okay" lucy backed up from them.

"I remember walking in the castle but not anything else." Said erza

"You don't?" Lucy asked

"No"

"Me neither."

"I agree with ice brain."

"Who are you callimg ice brain fire breath."

"Ice brain?" Questioned jin

""Fire breath?" Questioned rap monster . they looked back at the screen. A bright light came and and the two stopped their bickering.

"I can help you leave from here." She said in a kind voice.

"You can?" Lucy ran up to her.

"Yes, I'm tiers of the king and his evil ways."

"What king?" Questioned natsu

"The king use to live here. He was killed by his beloved wife. The wife didn't want the citizens to suffer anymore so that was why."

"Some relationship" erza elbowed natsu

"Ow"

"Anyway like I was saying the king wants a new wife. He controlled gray to sleep with her so he can make her as his bride. He doesn't want Wendy he wants lucy. "

"Well he can't have her." Said gray and natsu.

"They like her."

"Shut up you dumb cat." Gray chased him around along with natsu.

"The dangerous part of getting Wendy back is the traps here." Sprit-san said.

"Wow" Said the surprised eeza

"Yeah" they walked to the first trial.

"Fire blocks!" Natsu ran but erza stopped him. She threw her cake fork at it a block fell.

"Happy you need to carry us." She demanded.

"But you all are so heavy especially lucy."

"I'm not heavy am I."

"She doesn't look heavy. I do know how she feels." Said jin.

"Oink" said jimin

"'m not fat!" He yelled at jimin.

"Y

ou just missed it happy almost dropped lucy." Jung kook said. They continued to watch it.

"Lucy gomene." She sat in the corner.

"I'm not really that fat, am I?"

"It's okay lucy just be happy of how you are now. Your just fat of beauty."

"Arigotō sprit-san." The next trial was eating a giant strawberry cake. Everyone looked at erza.

"What" happy handed her the fork.

"You will need this."

After erza finished the cake

"Okay last test."

"Wow there were only three." Said gray

"And this is the hardest."

"Guys do you feel like the ground is sinking?"

"No" everyone replied. Everyone looked down and started to sink. Spirit-san and happy were on the other side.

"Say a secret. "

"Lucy is not a virgin." Gray said

"Lucy use to visit planet earth." Natsu said

"Lucy's bra size is a g." Erza said

"Your guys, also how do you know Bout these things?"

"No I mean say a secret about you. " spirit-San said

"I love to take baths that are cold. Also I ate Happy's fish." Natsu said and everyone looked at him. He got out.

"What"

"Bruh." Happy said. Bts laughed at him.

"I like jellel." Erza said and was freed.

"That either." Said natsu

"Well I only remember the kiss with lucy and didn't mind it." Lucy blushed as gray left.

"He likes her." Gray threw happy at a vase.

"Am I a punching bag?" Happy asked

"Lucy your left."

"I um I like…"

"Say it" they yelled as lucy was now waist deep.

"I like"

"Lucy likes bts." Erza said with a straight face. Bts blushed.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled with a blush on her face. She was freed.

"No one had to say who said it." Erza said

"I ship lucy with jin. The two do love their faces so much." Erza said

"No v. The two are so out of worldly I think they should be together." Natsu said

"How about Suga. He can make her become more calm. Since he is more relaxed." Said spirit-san

"What about rap monster. You got no jamz. Lucy might like that." Said gray

"NoNo jimin is very cool guy. Lucy might like him." Happy said

"What about levy's ship lucy and jung kook." Said erza

"Sure pick the golden mankane" said gray

"Oh yeah what about wendy ship lucy and Jhope. He makes her smile is what she said." Said natsu

"They all make her smile." Is what everyone else yelled. They started to argue bit stopped as they looked at Lucy.

"Lucy who do you choose?" Erza said with a creepy face. Everyone else's faces looked the same as erza's. Bts got closer to the screen.

"I choose um let me think." Lucy made a thinking face and ran in the next room. The doors shut closed and no one could come inside, Not even spirit-san.

"Lucy meet us in the dungeon we will get Carla and Wendy there.

"H ha hai" she said shakily. Everyone made her feel better. Them not being there made her feel so scared.

"I feel bad for Lucy." V said

"Yeah seems like this would be horrible for her." Said jhope

"How did how did my outfit change." She was in a wedding dress.

"Lucy-san " Said jung kook . Her outfit changed and she looked like a bad ass.

"Lucy-san is very sexy. Jung kook said. The light bulbs burst and the windows closed. Lucy felt s cool wind on her

"That's better lucy-chan" A strange voice said. Lucy got low and hid behind a curtain since it was the only thing that can hide her. The curtains opened and lucy cringed.

"Lucy-chan don't you want to become my queen?" The king said. Lucy shook her head too scared to talk or open her eyes. He pinned her to the wall.

"Well you have no choice." Lucy screamed

"Spirit-san, natsu, happy, erza, gray! Where are you!" Jhope got up and looked for a way to help lucy.

"I like lucy I don't want anything to happen to her." Suga as he and the rest of bts stood.

"How can we help lucy." Rap monster asked the screen.

"You will be given a choice soon." It said

"Well soon will be too late." They watched the king kiss lucy and bts's eyes darkened. Lucy slapped him and he backed up with his hand over where she slapped.

"There's lucy" Letters began to show up on the screen.

A) have lucy live with you but you have to only use her sexually.

"B) let the king kill her

C) let the king marry her

"What the fuck kind of questions are these." Rap monster said.

"They do not want her to be happy. If we turn off the screen she dies." Jin said

"I will never let that bastard stay with her." Jhope said

"Let alone kill her." Jimin said.

"I choose a." Jung kook said and pressed a.

"I agree." Suga said and pressed a.

"For Lucy." V said and pressed the button. Everyone else pressed the button and the letter a appeared on the screen. A paper appeared on v's lap.

"Info on lucy heartfillia

-she will not have any of those monthly things girls do in this world or get pregnant. She can only get pregnant if you press the button on the necklace that appears two days later and someone decides to sleep with her.

-she is blonde with brown eyes(as you had seen)

-twenty one

-kind, sweet, brave

-her magic will not work in this world

-PS your manager knows and agrees that this can help you in the future. "V read out loud.

Lucy pushed off the king and ran. Spirit-san appeared and pushed lucy inside a mirror. She then broke the mirror.

"Your kind of free now lucy and so are your friends." She said with a smile. Lucy fell through the TV screen and landed on Suga.

"Itai, gomene Suga."

"She really is here." Suga said as he looked at the


	2. Chapter 2

"She looks like she has been through enough."

"Yeah" bts agreed lucy fell asleep peacefully. All of bts went to sleep and lucy woke up not that long after. She went down stairs and met the eyes of rap monster. She stood since she couldn't sir down right. He walked up to her. He kissed her passionately.

"Just remember you safe." She nodded. As he went up stairs jung kook came down. He kissed her hands then her neck. Not as hard but not that she was uncomfortable.

"Hi beautiful, Our manager will tell you why your here tomorrow. Just get some sleep. " She nodded then went upstairs to sleep.

The next day

The manager of bts was in lucy's room. He sat on a chair in front of her bed.

"You know how I do not allow the group to have girlfriends." She nodded.

"Well they have to deal with sextual frustration. " She nodded again.

"Well the members have to have sex with you each time they are turned on. At least it is not the king. "

"Yeah but what if-"

"Your magic so you can't get those monthly things girls do and you can't get pregnant unless someone presses that necklace you will have tomorrow."

"Wow"

"Yup"

"I will do it."

"Good anime girl. Also they are going out later, make sure to go with them so they can't sleep with any other girls. Seduce them if you have to. " she nodded.

Later

Lucy was dressed in a short dress that stopped at her thighs and shown alot of clevage. The gang came with her walking in front of her. The eight went in the vehicle and drove to the club. Lucy crossed her legs and looked out the window. They finally arrived at the club and lucy started to do what their manager wanted them to do. Lucy danced and v came behind her with his hands on her waist. When the song stopped Jhope wanted to dance with her. The two danced except lucy's back was on his chest. When the song finished the group sat in the VIP area. Lucy noticed rap monster gone. She stood and seen him dancing with a girl. She didn't look bad. Lucy dissapeared in the crowd and grabbed the hand of a random guy who was willing to dance with her. She put her arms around his neck and danced near rap monster. The music started to move faster and the guy turned lucy around. Her butt was up on his area. He kept his hands on her hips. He moved with her to the music. Rap monster didn't seem to notice. Lucy couldn't stop dancing with him. She started to have a lot of fun. She giggled and rap monster finally noticed. He stopped dancing with the girl and asked the guy to dance with lucy. He let her but lucy didn't seem to notice that the guy left and it was rap monster. Rap monster smirked as he tucked his head in her neck. He sucked it. She bit her lip.

"My lucy has been very naughty. She will have a lot to do later." He let her go and jung kook grabbed her hand. The two went into the back room of the club. He kissed her and sucked on her neck. He laid her on the couch.

 _When they finished_

Lucy and Jung kook were dressed and came back into the club.

"Remember this continues later." She nodded.

The group had to leave and went home.

Jhope pulled her in her in his room. He patted his lap and lucy sat facing him. The two made out and he started to lift up her shirt. He groped and massaged her breast. She moaned.

"Jhope" She kissed his neck and he moaned.

 _After they finished_

As soon as lucy left the room she was pulled into v's.

"Lucy don't be such a flirt." He bit her ear and he made out with her. She ran her hand through his hair. He rested his hands on her hips.

"V~ v~ v~ " she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Taehyung~"

 _After they finished_

She was then pulled into jimin's room. Jimin remembered the moment earlier when lucy accidentally soiled whip cream on her boobs. He licked in between her boobs. He pulled down her shirt and bra.

"Jimin what are you- ahhh" she moaned.

"I like oppa" He told her.

"Oppa please more I -" he bit her ear which made her become even more turned on. Lucy felt him bite her lip. She kissed his jaw and bit his ear. Her hand rested on a certain area of his pants. His hand rubbed her nipples even harder.

"Oh oppa~!"

 _After they finished_

Lucy looked around and didn't see anyone. Suga came out of no where and kissed her. His kiss made her melt. He closed his hands behind her as he closed the door. His hands grabbed hers as she sat on his lap. He put her hand on her boobs.

" I want you to moan and miss the feeling of me." She giggled

"Cocky muc- ahh Suga please~" Suga sucked on parts of her body. He stopped and she wanted more of him.

"Suga~"

"Sorry maybe if you tell me you want me." She moaned his name.

"Suga~i want you so bad."

 _After they finished_

Lucy went into jung Kook's room. He wanted her earlier. The two kissed passionately and he laid on his bed. He pulled her thights close to his face.

"I want you to feel like you did before." She moaned as his lips went up her thigh.

"Jung kook"she ran her hands through her hair. She was pulled even closer and that is when she moaned even louder. It was rare if you didn't hear her. His mouth reached in between his thighs. He sucked it as much as she was getting by the females.

"Jung kook~!

 _After they finished_

Lucy went into her room were rap monster was. She was about to leave but he threw her on her bed. He pinned her arms over her head with one hand and the other going below. She moaned at his touch.

"Call me oppa and I will go a little easy." She looked at him. He did it a little harder.

"Oppa~ " she moaned. "please don't stop."

"There you are." He flipped her over and made her go on her arms and knees.

 _When they finished_

Once they finished Lucy wanted to take a bath. She never felt so dirty. She laid in the tub. Jin came in with her. She didn't notice until his hands slid up her legs and stopped at her clit. He rubbed it. Lucy's eyes opened and she sat up. She grabbed his other hand and put it on her boob.

"Ahhh jin." She moaned louder as his hands got a little friskier. jin sucked on her shoulder as he did it.

"Jin" when the two finished lucy was asleep on her bed with jin leaving to his room.

(Lemon end)

Lucy woke up and got ready for the day. Bts had work and this gave lucy a break. She looked in the mirror.

"How am I going to cover these up? Natsu, wendy, gray, happy, erza, Carla, levy, and mira are suppose to video chat with me later." She covered the marks. Lucy basically was on her phone, watching TV, writing her books, or or sleeping the whole day. As lucy was walking down the hallway her phone went off. She ran in her room and climbed across her bed and answered the call.

"Hey guys"

"Hey lucy" everyone said

"Were sorry we couldn't get you. Spirit-san said she would and then she let us free."

"Well as long as I'm away from that perverted king." She giggled

"So lucy were are you now." Wendy said. At that moment Suga came in and put the necklace around her neck.

"Here's your necklace. Just came in today."

"Thanks Suga."

"Wait lu-chan are you with bts?" Levy asked

"Yeah"

"Wow spirit-san's shipping won."

"No there are no shippings I have for myself and them." V came in and hugged her from behind.

"Lucy were back." Lucy blushed.

"V"

"Yeah"

"Kyaaa lucy is with a boy." She fell back in her chair, Natsu paraded around, and wendy, gray, happy, Carla, and wendy had shocked faces.

"My shipping worked! My otp worked!" He yelled The rest of bts came in as they heard that.

"Lucy" jimin said

"Yeah"

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure"

"Good" he kissed her neck. V let go of lucy.

"Haha no my shipping worked." Happy said and flew around.

"Oh their talking about those shippings we heard about two days ago. "Rap monster said.

"Huh how do you know about them?"

"Your whole situation popped up on my laptop. We couldn't do anything about it until the king almost raped you." Jhope said

"You saved me? Thank you." Mira woke back up.

"So lucy who do you like the most." Lucy blushed as bts looked at her.

"I have no favorites."

"Come on lucy we all love you." Jung kook said then kissed her. She blushed

"Ha my shipping worked!" Levy yelled. All of the guild looked at the eight.

"What shipping!"

"We ship lucy with members of bts. Some how she was saved from the king by them. So basically they saved her." Said erza

"Oh so she is with her idols." Yelled maccow

"Yeah" gray said

"Hey levy, happy, and natsu they all love her so that means that all of our shippings worked so I think we all win. "

"Who was the first to kiss lucy?" Erza asked. Bts pointed to rap monster. Gray kept his cool exterior.

"Told you I would win."

"What did you say ice brain!"

"I said I won fire breath!" The two bash heads then started to fight. Then erza got into the fight when gray spilled her cake. When natsu threw a table at gajeel he joined the fight. When someone spilled laxus's beer he joined. After that the whole guild joined. The video chat ended.

"Well typical fairy tail." Bts had shocked faces.

"That's normal?" They questioned.

"Yeah but I sit it out until it ends. Except the one before the mission. Someone smashed cake in my face then smashed my cake. So basically I joined. "

"You seem too sweet to be violent." Rap monster said

"Yeah only when you mess with me." She giggled the said.

"We have to go soon lucy we have to continue practice, so see you tonight?" Said jin. Lucy nodded at him.

"So fairy tail has ships between us and her. They seemed excited to keep have it." Suga said

"Yeah I'm surprised I thought gray liked her but he likes lucy with rap monster." Jimin said

"Me too" bts agreed


	3. Chapter 3

When bts came back home. Lucy was texting levy about the castle incident. She looked at her door as someone knocked. Jimin came in and closed the door.

"Lucy our talk earlier." She put the phone down. Jimin sat on lucy's bed. His hand went up her thigh. He kissed her. Lucy stopped him.

"Jimin what are we supposed to be talking about?"

"Tell me something about you."

"At a young age I left home."

"What did you do?"

"I traveled."

"Hey lucy"

"Yeah"

"In exchange for a free day we all are playing a game."

"What is it."

"Hide and go seek. If you find the book that States life in mine and yours, in only two hours then you get a free day."

"If I don't."

"Surprise surprise sexy." He kissed her and left. She looked at the door.

"Wait" She got up and ran to open the door.

"When does it start?" She asked, jin popped his head out the door.

"It started already."

"Oh shit" She ran around the house for the book. She stopped and looked at the time. An hour had passed. Lucy looked for the book again.

"Hey lucy-san no one ever said it was in the house." Jung kook said

"Really?"

"Yup" Lucy ran out the house and to the library. She only had only ten minutes. Lucy looked up the words jimin told her on her phone. The book was called a lie from an angel. She looked for it. She only had two minutes left. She finally found it but had to look for the page. None of the websites she saw said the same page because the book was made in different ways. She found it and sent the picture of the words and the book to bts. She put the book away and sunk down. She really needed that break. She got off the bookshelf and left home. Once she was there bts looked at her.

"Congratulations winner." Rap monster said. Lucy smiled as she heard that. She jumped up and down happily. Bts blushed as they saw that. Jin stopped lucy from jumping.

"Don't do that." He kissed her. She then blushed.

"I really need to lay down after all of that." She laid down. As she slept she dreamed of a weird world. Something full of gumdrops and many other types of candy. She hadn't had a dream like this in years. This is what confused her a lot, but she decided to enjoy it while it last. When she woke up and got ready but once she got dressed she only put on sweat pants and a t-shirt. She didn't even put on make up on. After that let her hair down and left it down. Unknown to her bts had a day off but they couldn't go farther than only to kiss lucy. When lucy came in the living room she had seen Suga on the couch. He woke up and noticed Lucy. He pointed at his lips. Lucy came up to him and kissed him.

"Morning Suga."

"Morning lucy" She started to make pancakes. In the deal even if she had the free day she wanted to cook something for them. Once she finished making breakfast for everyone and she finished eating she disappeared in her room. She watched scary movies on her phone. She almost jumped at the horrible jump scare. When she finished her movie she decided to watch TV in the living room. Bts left Lucy a note.

" _breakfast is amazing, thanks Lucy."_ She smiled and noticed bts wasn't there. They probably went out. As she watched TV she fell asleep. Bts came in and looked at her as it was later.

"Lucy must love her break." V said

"I don't" jin said as he saw her

"Yeah I don't but tomorrow I will be happy for it ending." Suga said. Rap monster lifted her up and laid her in her room. Once he left he sat with the rest of bts in living room.

"New game?" Jimin looked at v.

"It's hard to win with her."

"Not if the game turns her on." Jin said

"What do you mean?" Jung kook asked

"Remember those police uniforms." Suga said understanding what jin ment.

"Yeah" Jhope said

"Oh she might just loose." Rap monster said

 _When lucy woke up (midnight)_

she opened her eyes to see she was handcuffed to the chair. She looked around and seen the guys walking up to her.

"Were playing a new game." Jung kook said.

"If you become turned on we have a free day. " He kissed her neck then backed away.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I forgot to put that In the story she is twenty one.

The guys kissed a part of her making her moan. They backed away and looked at her.

"We will make a deal. How about we play a new game. " Rap monster said. She nodded. The manager untied her. Lucy talked to the manager in the living room. "Lucy since the mama is tomorrow we need you to help lower some of their sextual frustration." She nodded.

"We will have them tied up. You have ten minutes to seduce them then leave. The time starts when you finish someone and try to go in another room by touching the doorknob. The thing is only one handcuffs will have a shorter time. You have to find them. That person is the most frustrated. " Her eyes widened

"What!?"He left.

"Good luck they will be here in a hour. Also the reason they think their tied up is a game."

"Wow some game!"

"It is a good one. Goodbye" He left lucy. She changed her appeal but what was seen was her robe. Lucy heard four doors close and looked out the window. She had seen bts coming to the door. Lucy ran downstairs and bts came inside. Lucy sat on the stool.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"I was about to-" The manager came in and smirked at lucy. She smirked back.

" The guys went In their rooms and were tied up. The manager left the house so now lucy and bts were left. Lucy bit her lip nervously. She walked into Jin's room. She Kissed him passionately. She bit his lip and he tried to touch her. He couldn't but he wanted her. She bit his jaw and put one of her legs on his shoulder as she sat on his lap.

"Your that flexible?" He said deeply as he wanted her so much. She put her leg down and nodded.

"I want to touch you so bad."

"Good luck trying." She left his room and locked the door. She left at the right time because ten minutes had just past. She went into Jung Kook's room and he smirked as he looked at her.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Come over here I want to see what your going to do." She pushed her chest against his.

"You think so? Tell me."

"I need that key on the ground." She smirked and picked up the key. Her underwear showing under her robe. She put the key in her bra.

"You can try." She moved near him and sat on his area. Her back on his chest.

"You can try." He had seen her enormous breast.

"I will later."

"Your friend says now." She got up and pointed. She ran out and locked his door. She grabbed the doorknob of jimin's but had to answer the door for the mailman. She put down the mail. She went in jimin's room. She sat on his lap facing him this time. She kissed her way down to his neck. She removed his shirt and kissed down his chest. When she got low enough she stopped. She felt a hand on her boobs. They massaged it. She moaned. She looked at jimin with handcuffs coming off his wrist.

"You took too long. Apologize."

"I'm sorry oppa" He kissed her.

"Good anime girl."

After

Lucy put back on her clothes and went into Jhope's room.

"Look who failed once." She blushed of embarrassment. She knew he loved her flexibility. Lucy did a backbend then it turned into a split. He bit his lip. Lucy put each of her legs on one his shoulders. Then sat up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did fail before but now I just got you.." She kissed him then got off. She left and locked his door. She walked in v's room.

"V, tae, taehyung?"

He was in the chair with his hands behind his back. She looked at him and laughed.

"V why are you on the ground?"

"My chair fell back." She put the chair up. Lucy moved him off the chair and on his bed.( He is still restrained.)She sucked on his neck but found herself becoming turned on. She moaned and put his hands on her chest.

"Tae"

"I knew it would be soon."

"What?"

"A drink your friend Mira sent to help me as she puts it. You drunk it and instead of me getting turned on you are."

"Tae "the handcuffs came off. He first put his hand behind her neck and pulled her close to her face.

"You're going to love what I do." He kept his hands on her thighs and moved her them near his face.

After

She knew that she didn't know if anyone had there five minutes instead of ten. She went in suga's room. Lucy sat on his lap. He looked at her in her eyes.

"Suga"

"What?" He said trying to play innocent. She turned around still on his chest. She rubbed every part of her against him. She sat on his thighs again and she felt something between her thighs. Suga's knee, what was it doing there?

"I know how to turn you on. " His leg moved between hers. She moaned and got off of him after five minutes. It was already ten minutes. She locked his door. She had one more room. She touched the door and tried to lock it but it shocked her.

"Itai" A rule popped up.

"Not a very smart idea lucy." Lucy waited out the shock. She entered rap monster's room. He wasn't in his chair. She then knew it was him. He pushed her on his bed. He put her thighs on each side of his body.

"Lucy you lost." She moaned as she felt his hands between her thighs.

After

Lucy was with jin in his bathtub. He pulled her legs close to him. She kissed his as his hands reached for her leg and put one on his shoulder.

"I want you more than ever."

Suga kissed her and she kissed him wanting him.

"Look who is the one who wants me now." The two didn't give up of their making out. He pulled her her knees.

"You will want me the most. You seem to always do."

Jhope lifted both of her legs on his shoulder.

"More flexible than I knew. " he smirked and moved his face lower.

"I love that about you.

"Jhope~"

"Lucy you're so sexy." He smacked her thigh and she kissed him

Two days later

When she woke up she felt no one there.

"They must have left." She sat up and ran a bath. She sat in it. She received a video call from Mira.

"Hey Mira"

"Oh hi lucy." Mira said sitting behind the bar.

"How are you?"

"Good, how's the sex?" Lucy blushed hard.

"Go on tell me." Unknown to the two bts came back and were listening to what lucy and mira said.

"Awe lucy stop blushing. I really want to know."

"Well-"

"Go on"

"It's amazing." Lucy had an even larger blush on her face.

"Awe lucy you enjoy it so much." Her whole face turned red.

"Lucy your face is more red than erza's hair." Lucy tried to make her blush go away. She sunk her head lower in the tub so mira couldn't see her face fully.

"Come on show your beautiful face." She showed it.

"There you go. Anyway Lucy I have to talk to you later the. The fight has ended and my shift has started again."

"Okay talk to you later mira-san." Mira hung up. Lucy heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in." All of bts came in.

"Hi sexy " Jungkook said and She blushed

"The sex is amazing huh?" Jimin said making her blush even more and sink her head in lower in the water.

"We're just telling you that we will be here later than usual." She nodded. They began to leave.

"See you later." She told them. She leaned her head back as she heard the door close. She felt a kiss on her lips. She felt another. She opened her eyes.

"Hosek." He pulled her out the tub.

"You will have to go soon. " she continued. Then kissed him again.

"This is just before I go." He kissed her. Jhope leaned against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gripped onto his shoulders. He planted small kisses on her neck moving down her collarbone and at her breast. His fondled her breast as he kissed her. He started to kiss her down her neck again occasionally sucking at it. He sucked down her collarbone and in between her breast. He kissed her breast and began to lick her breast rubbing the other. Just hearing her moan from the pleasure turned him on. He took it into her mouth making her moan louder.

"Hosek~" He put her against the wall and sucked on her other nipple. He kissed her again and brought her into her room. He laid her on her bed while kissing her. She moaned in the kiss. His hand slid down her thigh and in between her legs. He massaged her slit. She pulled out his kiss and moaned. She felt him kiss her again. His hands rubbed a little faster. She pulled away from the kiss not able to hold her moans. She felt herself reach her climax.

"Hosek~" She finally did and Jhope pulled his fingers out then licked them clean. He licked her climax off. Occasionally sucking on her making her moan non stop. She helped him remove his pants and boxers.

"Hosek please" He pushed himself inside her and kissed her. Moving the pace he knew she loved. Lucy held onto his shoulders. He then moved a little faster. The two broke apart from the kiss. Their breaths mingled together as they both panted and gasped for air. Lucy's body bucked suddenly as he thrust in at a different angle, her legs wrapping around his waist desperately as she moaned his name. He increased his pace, furiously plunging in against that single spot. Lucy gasped and writhed beneath him, clinging to his back urgently with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed. He felt her began to tighten. He kissed her again. Lucy held onto his shoulders even harder.

"Hosek~"

"Don't hold back." She came hard as he thrust into her. He then came after two more thrust. Jhope got ready to leave as lucy fell asleep. When she woke up it was about five o'clock pm.

"That must have been some organism. " she thought. She took another shower and relaxed until about two am. She heard a knock on her door and answered it. She saw Jungkook. He walked in and closed the door. He pushed her on her bed pinning her arms above her head. and kissed her and she kissed back. He kissed down pulling up her shirt. He licked Lucy's nipple and sucked on it. He rubbed the other. Her moans making him want to hear her more. He licked the other while rubbing the other.

"Ohhh…jung kook" He flipped her on top of him.

Jung kook brought Lucy's thighs his face. She bit her lip. He brought her closer to his face. She moaned as his tongue went inside of her. He moved a little faster and pulled her closer to his face.

"Jung kook" He then licked her slowly. She moaned loudly. He continued then added a finger. She moaned loudly. He love it when she did that. He smacked her thigh and she moaned. He pulled her thighs even closer to his face. Lucy moaned louder. His hands reached up and grope them while he still sucked her. He removed his fingers from her clit and sucked on her. She ran her hands through his hair. She moaned his name. He flipped her over and sucked on her breast while putting his hand between her thighs. He spanked it and she moaned. She couldn't take it. He made her like it. She loved how he made her feel and wanted him.

"Jung kook~" she moaned needing him. He knew she was close . when she came he licked it all off of her. Lucy's face full of lust. Jungkook looked at lucy as she moved lower and lower down him. She pulled down his boxers and grabbed his length. She pumped it up and down. She moved her head lower and lower making sure not to lick him. Causing him to groan. Her mounds hitting his length. Lucy licked it teasingly causing him to groan. She continued then finally took him whole in her mouth. She then moved her mouth licking his balls. She moved back to his length and started to suck on him again. She bobbed her head as jung kook ran his hands in her hair. He groaned louder. She knew he was close. She moved faster. He came and she licked it up. Jung kook pulled her up. He pushed himself inside her. Her back facing his chest. He groped her running his hands slowly on her perky nipples. Her moans coming again. He smacked her thigh causing a lustful blush on her face. He kissed her him winning dominance. He started to speed up. She moaned louder. He kissed her again. This time him winning dominance again. She started to tighten up. He moved even faster causing her moans to get even louder. He nibbled on her ear. She came and Jungkook still continued. Lucy moaned again. He moved her on her back moving in and out of her. He kissed her as he pushed himself in again. He took himself out and ran his length against her folds. Turning her on even more. He inserted himself in again finding out the he found the sweet spot of lucy. He kept on pounding in the same place. She kept on moaning.

"Jung kook" He kissed her again as he heard her moan his name. He groaned as he felt her tighten around him again. She came and so did he. She licked him clean again then laid on the side of him. Jung kook kissed her neck and fell asleep with her. Lucy was woken up by some licking her in between her legs. She moaned and sat up. . Rap monster sat up.

"Hey lucy"

"Yes rap monster."

"I want you to do something for me." She nodded.

"You will understand what soon." He kissed her. Rap monster laid on his back and pulled lucy up to his mouth. He licked her slowly. She moaned loudly. Namjoon grabbed her thighs and pulled them closer to his mouth. He began to suck on her. Rap monster grabbed her hands and held them. She then understood what he meant. She couldn't touch him or grip anything. She felt herself become even more turned on. She felt him lift up his face closer and pulled her thighs even closer.

"Namjoon~" She couldn't take it. Rap monster flipped her on her back. He kissed her again while lucy removed his pants and boxers. Lucy could taste herself on his lips. Namjoon inserted himself inside her. He moved slowly as he kissed her. He started to move faster and lucy gripped on to him tight. Namjoon moaned at how amazing she felt on him. Lucy moaned loudly as he kept his thrust inside her. Namjoon looked at her lust filled face. He kissed her and bucked his hips inside her. Lucy couldn't even stops her moans if she tried.

"Namjoon~" She moaned. He massaged her breast rubbing her perky nipples as he did it. He inserted into a different part of her.

"Uhhhh"

"I found your sweet spot." He whispered in her ear then bit it. He thrust into her sweet spot.

"Namjoon" Lucy felt herself tighten up around him. Namjoon groaned and kissed her neck.

"Let it go." She did and so did he. Lucy laid on her back. Namjoon kissed her and left.

Lucy sat on her bed. Jin walked in and kissed her. He lowered on his knees in between her legs. She didn't know why he did it but then understood as he lifted her shirt up. He kissed the valley between her breast while sliding down her bra. He kissed up her collarbone and neck past her chin and until he reached her lips. He kissed her and put his leg in between her thighs. Moving it up and down causing her to moan.

"Ahh…jin oppa." He began to kiss her neck. Lucy felt him grip on her hands. He slid lower down her body. Placing kisses each time. Lucy tugged on his pants and he helped her take them off.

"Jin~" He came to her underwear and kissed it. A lustful blush grew on her face.

"Uhh…Jin" He kissed it while grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer.

"Jin I need you." He chuckled and pulled down his boxers. He pushed himself inside. Jin sucked on her mounds causing her to moan louder.

"Jin harder" His thrust became harder and lucy loved it. He pushed himself inside her sweet spot. Thrusting harder and faster. He loved her moans. She released and so did he. Jin kissed her and left. She saw Suga laying on his bed. She closed and locked the door and slid down his boxers a little bit. She grabbed his length, Stroking it and turning him on. She began to lick the tip. She moved lower and lower bobbing her head. Suga groaned at lucy. His hair went through her hair. She moved a little faster. Suga groaned louder. Lucy put suga's length between her breast and continued to suck him. He groaned again. Lucy felt him release in her mouth and licked it up, He groaned as she did it. Suga flipped her over and massaged lucy's clit.

"Suga~" Suga smirked and kissed her. "Suga I need you." Suga smirked again.

"You need me?"

"Yes" Suga laid on his back and lucy went on top of him. She rode him out. Suga groped Lucy's butt. He bucked his hips and lucy moaned.

"Suga" He thrust again and again. Lucy kept her moans. Lucy heard him groan and she knew he was close. She wasn't that far from him. He started to speed up and the two came. Suga kissed her before she left

Lucy put back on her clothing. She went in jimin's room. There was a note on his bed. It stated to lucy. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Remove your shorts and Downward dog with your legs spread wide. Follow everything I say." She did it. She then felt a strange feeling in between her legs. It felt amazing.

"Uhh" She knew it was jimin. His tongue slid up slowly turning her on even more. Her moans turning him on even more.

"Sit on the bed and spread your legs as wide as you can." She followed his orders. He sat in the chair across from her.

"Touch yourself." She blushed hard. Lucy moved one hand in between her legs and the other on one on her breast. She moaned as she did it. Her hand rubbing her soft bud. She couldn't help but insert a finger causing her to moan. She then added a second finger. She rolled her head back in lust. Her moans were music to jimin's ear. She moaned louder as she inserted three fingers inside herself. Jimin came closer and closer to her. He kissed her and took over for her. Her moans became louder.

"On your hands and knees." She did as he said. Jimin thrust inside her moving in and out of her. He continued to massage her. Lucy became very aroused. The lust filled look she had with a combination of Lucy's moans. He enjoyed her very well.

"Jimin~" She moaned loudly. He groaned as he pounded inside her.

"Mmm" Lucy moaned as jimin groped her huge mounds . He kissed her again. He bit her lip. She had gotten tighter around him. Jimin moved slower. Causing lucy to look back at him. She began to moan again when he started to pound in to her. He smacked her butt hard. Which only turned her on more.

"Jimin~" She came and so did he. Lucy got dressed again and left. He rolled next to her.

"Lucy you know you didn't have sex with v in two days."

"Oh shit."

"I guess I have to go." Jimin kissed her and put back on his clothes. He closed the door behind him.

"I'm so screwed." She became nervous.

"Maybe I should go take care of that frustration for him." She stumbled to find him. She didn't know where he was.

Two hours later when she was able to walk straight again she left to find v. She walked in his room.

pushed her on his bed. He crawled over her.

"Turned on right."

"V I'm good, I don't care anymore." He put his hand on the wet part on her underwear. She moaned.

"What I thought." He started to kiss her neck. Then he stopped.

"You said you wanted me right? " She nodded.

"Yeah but- v~"

V' hands started massaging her beautiful chest with one hand, with the other he moved his hand up her robe and slide down her panties. He hard on her bundle of nerves, finding herself growing wetter and weaker. He pushed harder earning a loud moan. She felt herself about to be pushed over the edge. It was so close.

But in that moment, the same moment he stopped.

"That is how bad You, you made me want you so bad and left-"

"You said you couldn't." She interrupted.

"I was so turned on and wanting you. When you left I was stuck without you." She wanted him and grabbed his hands. She put them on her boobs.

"Please I want you now."

"Maybe later but you can sleep with me if you want."

"V~" She sighed and removed her shirt and skirt putting it to the side and laid next to him. He hugged her waist while she slept.

Later

V's hands roamed around her body as she slept. Lucy woke up but v's hands were all over her. His hand groped her boob and the other in her underwear. He kissed her neck.

"Lucy don't moan." He was asleep while he did this. He started to rub her a little harder. She bit her lip as he did it again.

"V~" His finger went inside her.

She tried to move his hands away. She did want to wake him because he will just tease her again. He pinned her arms next to her. She didn't move her arms as He added a second finger and she almost moaned. He added a third finger and she couldn't take it anymore. She moaned and V woke up and took away his hands.

"Turned on?"

"V~" She nodded as she bit her lip. V smirked.

"I don't want to right now, Maybe later."

"Please I need you, now."

"Later." He laid down and She sat on his lap.

"Are you sure?" He sat up and she looked him in the eyes.

"Please, taehyung" She kissed him.

"I can't say no to you." His hands groped her boobs. He kissed her neck and sucked on it.

"Taehyung~" Now he started to get turned on again. He pushed her on her back. Lucy pulled his collar and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him. She pushed him on his back and sat on his lap. She kissed him slowly. He groaned as he felt her grind up and down on him. He bucked his hips and flipped her over. Kissing her soft lips. Her legs wrapped around him and flipped him over. Her hand reaching in his pants. She pumped him up and down turning him on and making him groan. She sat on his chest her back facing him. He felt her bring down his pants and boxers. She licked the tip teasingly turning him on. She sucked on him a little her teeth grinding against it.

"Shit lucy." She took him whole. Bobbing her head up and down. V pulled her body closer to him. She sucked on him faster turning him on more, He came.

. He groaned and she smirked,

"You're able to cum so fast." He looked at her. He smacked her butt and she bit her lip.

"I know one thing that turns you on." He turned her around and pulled her to his mouth. Licking her slit repeatedly.

"Uhh…v." V chuckled

"There you are." His hands rose up to her breast. He rubbed her nipples. She moaned again. She came and he still kept his head there licking and sucking on her. He pushed his tongue in her slit. She put her hands through his hair.

"V~!" She came again and v licked her again. After he finished he pushed himself inside her, kissing her at the same time. He moved fast.

"Faster deeper" V moved faster and deeper. He made her moan loudly. V then moved even faster. He pushed in deeper and she came. He came not that long after her. Lucy rolled next to him.

"You're able to cum so fast."

"Shut up" He chuckled and fell asleep next to her. Lucy followed his footsteps.

Lucy woke up with a hickey on her right breast and neck. Also her neck she looked at it. It had the same lip shape of v. V walked inside.

"Miss turned on finally awake?" She blushed. V kissed her. Lucy got up and put on her clothes.V stared at her as she bent down to pick up her pants. He grabbed her hips and pulled her on his lap. He kissed her neck.

"V~" He pinned her back down.

Back stage mama

"Isn't she the one who sleeps with bts." Said ana(one who sleeps with exo)

"Yeah" said Justin(one who sleeps with girls generation.)

"Justin I think she has it worse than me."

"Why?"

"Even though I have more people she has people who are very picky to choose. She was lucky to be chosen. Also they must love her a lot. Look she is still tierd see." They looked at lucy sleeping on the backstage couch. She had her jacket over her. Lucy had ripped gray jeans on with a purple crop top that said summer.

"Didn't years ago she lost her virginity to a celebrity here?"

"Yeah mark, got7."

"Wow"

"Yup she met him in high school." They got marks attention as they looked at him. He walked up to them as they signaled him to come.

"Mark"

"Yeah"

"Remember her?" They pointed to the sleeping lucy." He bit his lip and turned to them.

"You both lost your virginity remember?" Mark blushed.

"We knew each other before. We did do that but-"

"Go talk to her." He walked up to lucy. He woke her up.

"Lucy?"

"Mark?" The two walked out in the hallway.

"How do some people know?"

"I don't know. "

"Sleeping with a group now?" She nodded.

"Bts?"

"Yeah"

"I remember when we did that. I loved that." He pulled her close.

"I miss it. Do you?"

"I mean… i do but…" She turned her head.

"That was two years ago."

"Yeah" He then let her go. she blushed even harder.

"Nice seeing you again." Mark slapped her butt. She blushed again. Lucy walked inside still blushing with ana and justin looking at her suspiciously.

"Hi"

"Hey lucy I want you to be my friend. I will help you when your sleeping with bts. Also details about everyone else."

"I'm Justin. Sleeping with girls generation. I can help also." The three walked around.

"So how is it?" Ana poked her playfully.

"How is what?"

"You know sleeping with bts." Justin said.

"Oh I don't know how to describe it." She blushed.

"You must be perfect for them to choose you. The group had taken a year to choose a girl. They said it was because you can surrender easily if by the right person. Also how you go through many things like you don't have the monthly thing or how you can only get pregnant with that ring. Bts is more hard to sleep with than exo and girls generation."

"Why"

"Hard to find someone who fits all of their taste. You seem to. Also your kind."

"Thanks"

"Wait tell us about yourself first. One thing we can see is your very beautiful, smart, and curvy. Good already." Ana said happily.

"I'm flexible." They looked at her.

"Show us." She did a back bend into a split.

"So you are. Hmmm show us how high you can lift up your leg." Lucy grabbed her leg and lifted it up high.

They pulled her inside. The three watched the TV showing the stage.

"Wow bts vs block b."

"Hey lucy you should be happy." Ana let lucy sit on her lap(in the friend way).

"Wow Jhope and jimin seem to be winning." She watched the jimin ripped off his shirt. Her face became very red.

"Awe Lucy you're so cute. Jimin must have been crazy in-"

"Ana~"

"Haha okay I will stop."

"You seem not able to tear your face from the screen. The group must have really had you."

"Someone sees jimin's boxers, Or rap monster dyed his hair, or jhope's dancing, or maybe all of their voices." She blushed even harder.

"That's all that turn you on. Especially their voices." Justin left smirking while going into the dressing room of girls generation. Anna and lucy watched the rest but ana had to go to exo. Leaving lucy alone. The group came backstage and lucy blushed as she thought of what justin and anna said.

"Their voices turn you on, or jimin's boxers showing, Jhope's dancing, or rap monster dyed his hair."

"Oh lucy you're so cute." She looked the opposite way of them. The group surround her.

"Lucy we know who you lost you Virginity to."

"Moaning his name so much."

"Mark" She stood as she had seen everyone leaving the arena. The eight left to the hotel room. She was in her room trying to sleep fully turned on.

The days later

The group had just left on tour. She didn't sleep with anyone since the night of the mama. Lucy had to wait home for them to arrive. The things the group did were to turn her on and make her feel like she needed them and not them needing her.


End file.
